User talk:Key Stroke
CN Wikia Greetings, Key Stroke! I really like your article. I think we should start with Improving CN Wiki. Contact Ninja R. He doesn't have a talk page yet, but if you manage to locate him, tell me. :) Current events What do you don't understand about current events if you would like to update In the News template feel free but thepage current events isn't finish yet you may work on it. Keep on the good work. Answer here.Whisperer 01:12, 20 November 2006 (UTC) OK i understand your problem now. Check Template:In the News there you may edit news. But please be aware that changes will not be seen on the main page at the time you change this template because of buffering, I'll soon add function purge. This is template we use it not to make direct changes on main page and to be able to include it on different pages like this template also you may want to read wikipedia help on this topic. If you have anymore questions please feel free to point them out on my talk page Whisperer 12:44, 22 November 2006 (UTC) GPA WikiWatch So Since you can get in here, are you going to take over watching our Wiki entries and updating? Just wondering :) Salpta 14:18, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Random Insanity Alliance Well, if I wanted to, I could change your nation's article however I want, but it is a valid, well written, style guideline-conforming article, so I wouldn't have to change as much as I did on the other one. It is not written correctly, so I tried to fix it. Anyone can edit any article, that's the idea of a wiki. Aido2002 21:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Ahem... In response to "If you make it harder for that 14 yr old to add an entry, then he will just decide it is too much trouble and not add one.", all I'm going to say is that I have done a lot here. :) Aido2002 22:57, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Don't talk down to me. I'm not an idiot. Entries can, and should, be edited by anyone, that is why Wikis are so successful. You can brag a bit, as J Andres said, but this is a collaborative effort. That is not going to change. Aido2002((talk)) 18:08, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Due to your vandalism to Libertarianism, you have been blocked for 24 hours in accordance with our Vandalism policy, which defines vandalism as an edit that does not help the page. Your "example" that clearly promoted an agenda violated the rule. Enjoy your time off. Aido2002((talk)) 00:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :I can't believe you KeyStoke, I have tried as hard as possible to give as much respect as a possibly could to you even though I did not agree with your comments. I have just lost any respect for you. J Andres 15:06, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::See my post at the Cyber Nations Wiki:Village Pump. In principle I don't agree really with either of the actions (the edit, or the block) taken here. The former seemed immature and a really ineefective way to get a point shown, and the second seemed too hasty for a situation like this. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 01:52, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Leaving this Wiki Due to the manipulative, draconian, and childish approach of the new admins I have chosen to leave this Wiki and not return. The information on my nation is obsolete as ReligiousLibertarian has been deleted in-game. Enjoy having total control over the editoral process of those who remain. When you get around to doing to them what you have done to me you will see that they, too, will not put up with it. Key Stroke 06:09, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :If by total control, you mean forcing nation pages to talk about nations, and alliance pages to talk about alliances, while allowing them to say anything they like about how that nation works, and anything informative about that nation. Then you are right. If you had actually realized, the only content that was removed from a page that you have ANY issue with whatsoever involved the "fap" train, and multiple occurences of the word buttsex (the legitimate story has been replaced, I hadn't realized something useful was removed, and therefore put it back). Not really an honorable target to defend. When you can actually name a legitimate manipulation or concern then it will be worth discussing. Until that point, I don't see why anyone would leave? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:28, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Copying my message from Talk:ReligiousLibertarian The author of this page and owner of this former nation (User:Key Stroke) blanked this article when he left the wiki. His edit summary was "they won - I'm outta here - this is the only way I could control my nation information". His blanking requested the deletion of this article and since he said this nation no longer exists in game, I have agreed and deleted the article. To note, the only edits that were ever done to his page by anyone other then Key Stroke were 3 edits, which were my own. The only changes these edits did were categorizing this page into the correct alliance category, and other categories. All claims that he had no control over his nation information is therefore completely unwarranted as no other editor changed a single character of the content that the nation owner added to this page. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC)